Rockin' Love
by the1980skunoichi
Summary: June 3,1983 Las Vegas Strip: Hinata walked down the crowded sidewalk to find a job. Sakura and Ino will also work with her at her new job. Well, they found a new job at a night club! But the bad part was that another band was already there first.
1. Chapter 1:Realization

Rockin' Love

(I don't own Naruto or any bands/songs mentioned and some of this stuff is made up so yeah. Also, I noticed that my stories are very confusing! Hope you can follow along! Hehehe)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Realization**

Hinata was a shy girl until she reached 15. When she finally realized that she wasn't shy. She got into more interests like music…and guys. Nobody liked her because she was shy but, now she was noticed. 3 years later, her friends then moved away from her to Las Vegas. So, she moved too.

_**Friday June 3, 1983 Las Vegas Strip**_

Hinata woke up at 6:30am. She got up and got dressed in a Pink Floyd: 'Dark Side of the Moon' shirt, jean shorts, and high-tops. The young, 18 year old girl lived with her friends, Sakura and Ino. They told her to find a job somewhere for all of them. Hinata left the condo with positive thoughts. Since she had no job, she had no money. On the Las Vegas strip, many clubs were looking for an act to play. She had talent but, she didn't think she was good enough. As she walked down the crowded sidewalks, she noticed a flyer on a telephone pole that caught her eye: (A/N: here I go again with fake stuff below…)

_VERTIGO CLUB_

_SIGN-UPS FOR MUSIC ACT_

_WHO: YOUNG MUSICIANS_

_WHERE: VERTIGO CLUB ON MAIN WAY BLVD._

_WHEN: JUNE 5-7 6AM-5PM_

_PROFIT: $150 PER HOUR_

ANY QUESTIONS? OPEN 24/7! WALK IN SERVICE AT BAR.

_GET YOUR SIGN-UP SHEETS EARLY! _

She thought the message was sent from god to save her. With that information, she ran as fast she could to Main Way Boulevard, wherever that was. She went into the nearest gas station and got directions. Then, she ran out and to the Vertigo Club. Luckily, she was there early. Only 3 people were in the line and it was only 10 o'clock in the morning. Then the line shrank to 2 people then 1. Now it was her turn. A lady handed her a neon pink colored paper. The paper had the spot to put your name(s), age, and your band/act. She was happy. This might be her chance to be famous. She walked to her home in the 5 star 'Bellagio' hotel. It was a fortune to get a room but, it was worth it all. She walked through the swinging doors and to the elevator. They owned a penthouse so life was good for them. When she got there, Ino and Sakura were eating left-over Chinese food. She kicked off her high-tops and sat at the table with them.

"Did you find anything?" Sakura asked while chewing her food.

"The Vertigo Club is looking for a band to play! The sign-up sheets are due between the 5-7 of this month." Hinata said as she handed Sakura the sheet.

"What are they willing to pay us?" Ino asked with slurping up a noodle.

"$150 bucks per hour. I find nothing wrong with that deal." Sakura said as she handed the paper to Ino.

"LET'S DO THIS!!!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah but, we haven't played our instruments in like 5 years. We better just fill out the sheet and get to practicing." Sakura stated.

With that Sakura filled out the sheet. The "Psycho Chicks" were back in business. Then, Sakura somehow had found the key to a storage center down the street. The storage place had the drums, guitar, bass, and mic. They could practice there also! Sakura then drug Hinata and Ino out the door, flipping the Chinese food onto the floor.

"Of all times! We'll clean it up later." Sakura said in a aggravated tone.

Then, she continued to drag them into the lobby of the hotel and into the swinging doors then, Ino slammed her head into the door. While Sakura was still dragging the two, Ino got stuck in it and stopped the door from working.

"Geeze, Ino! You even got in the way of the door!" Sakura yelled.

"That's just sad." Hinata said.

Then, I guess the blow to the head, Ino lost some memory.

"Wait! Where are we going again?" Ino asked.

"To the storage center! Geeze, Ino why do you ask sooooooo many questions?" Sakura asked as she started up the car.

"Just asking" Ino mumbled.

With that they drove off. Ino was still talking and Hinata started looking out the window, trying to ignore her. Sakura turned on the radio and found 'Holy Diver' on. She then, started blaring the radio and started singing.

"Holy Diver, you've been down too long in the midnight sea. Oh what's becomed of me. Ride the tiger. You can see his stripes but, you know he's clean. Do-" Then Sakura was cut off by Ino.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!" Ino yelled while sticking her fingers in her ears.

"INO! SHUT UP!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!!!!!" Ino yelled.

Then Hinata reached up to the radio and turned the volume down.

"How about this? We play the quiet game. Whoever talks first has to be the other's servant until we go to the Vertigo club. Deal?" Hinata asked.

"Deal!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Hinata said.

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride, which was 2 minutes. Then they reached their storage space.

"You may talk now." Hinata said.

Sakura got out, disgusted with Ino and unlocked the door to the instruments. When she got in, everything was coated in dust.

"You know that we can't fight." Hinata stated.

"Yeah. So who is going to play what?" Ino asked.

Sakura turned to Ino with devilish eyes. Hinata sighed.

* * *

What do you people think??? Please review!!! Updates coming very VERY soon!!! Yay me ^^


	2. Chapter 2:The Call

OH YEAH SECOND CHAPTER!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Call**

_**Wednesday**_ _**June 8, 1983 Las Vegas Strip**_

The girls had practiced for at least 62 hours. They were tired from playing that long. For the past 3 days, they were up for 24 hours. When they got home, they wanted to sleep. They weren't in the condo for 5 minutes and the phone went off. Sakura went to answer it.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Are you a member of 'Psycho Chicks'?" A lady asked.

"Yes."

"This is the Vertigo Club. Your band has been chosen to play here. You guys are going to play on Friday the 10th at 7pm. We will observe you and see if you're any good. If you are, you can play with us until you get a contract with some record dealer. If you're not, we will ask you to leave. That's if you are that bad. You will have to come to a club meeting and meet all of the other bands that are playing. This will be tomorrow night at 6. We have had to reject some bands because that's how many people signed up. You are a lucky group of girls. Congratulations! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye." Sakura said and hung up the phone.

"Who the heck was that?" Ino asked.

"Vertigo Club! They said we made it! They also said that we have to go to this meeting tomorrow at 6." Sakura said jumping with excitement.

"When are we playing?" Hinata asked.

"The 10th at 7pm." Sakura said while leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Wow. I'm surprised we even got in! I just hope I don't screw things up for you guys." Hinata said.

"Don't worry, Hinata! We're going to be together when we do this! That's what friends are for." Ino said while sitting next to Hinata.

"Ino, I never knew you could be this caring!" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.

Ino didn't answer.

"What songs are we going to play?" Hinata asked.

"I wrote them down. You know them." Sakura said while walking to her and handing her a list. It wrote:

SONG LIST FOR VERTIGO CLUB

_1. Holy Diver-Dio_

_2. Electric Eye-Judas Priest_

_3. Ace of Spades-Mot__örhead_

_4. Rock the Casbah-The Clash_

_5. Electric Funeral-Black Sabbath_

"Electric Funeral is so 70's, though." Ino said.

"Yeah but, it's Ozzy! He is awesome!" Sakura stated.

"You know she's got a point." Hinata said as she handed the list to Sakura.

"Why do you always agree with her?" Ino asked.

"Can you ever stop asking sooooooo many freakin' questions, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked.

"See! If this is what is going to split us up in Hollywood, then I'm not gonna play." Hinata said as she got up.

"These are just, I don't know, occasional fights." Sakura said as she grabbed Hinata's arm

"Yeah. What she said. What did you say, again?" Ino asked.

"Oh great." Hinata said.

"You know it's passed midnight?" Ino pointed out.

"Yeah, now you try to be smart." Sakura mumbled.

"So lets get things straight. I'm playing guitar. You're playing bass and Ino's on drums?" Hinata asked.

"Yuppers!" Ino yelled while walking to her room.

"Good now, Good Morning!" Sakura said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yes I know a short chapter but, it's worth it all!!! If you look on your computer and click on the clock, you can go back to the 80's and that's where I found those specific dates and crap. Please review and patiently wait for the next update coming soon! Yay ^^


	3. Chapter 3:The Dilemma

Yeah 3rd chapter!!! I'm so happy and I don't own anything mentioned like music or Las Vegas. It would be cool to own Las Vegas, though. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dilemma **

_**Thursday June 9, 1983 Las Vegas Strip**_

Sunlight. Sunlight hurts. Sunlight hurts when you are looking right at it! Well, that's what Ino complained about as she turned herself to look out the window.

"Ino, your messed up. You know that?" Sakura asked as she closed the blinds.

"No I didn't but, I'm proud I'm messed up!" Ino yelled as she got up.

"Well, you're gonna need that messed-up personality tomorrow night. You're gonna have to jump around onstage like an idiot or somethin' like that." Sakura said.

"Nobody's gonna like me. I'm sorta shy still and what happens if guys look at me? They're gonna go ga ga after me!" Hinata said with a pillow over her head.

"That's what needs to happen. We're gonna let some skin show and that's all I'm sayin'." Sakura said as she walked over towards Hinata and uncovered her face.

"I'm not used to that type of clothing, sorta." Hinata said as she sat up.

Sakura ran over to the closet in their room. She started to rummage through all of the clothing Hinata had. Then, Sakura found 5 jean shorts and threw them on Hinata's bed.

"Your short jean shorts are short and you have to have a v-neck shirt somewhere." Sakura said while still looking through the jungle of clothing.

"FOUND IT!!!" Sakura yelled and threw that on the bed. Then, she went back to digging. After about 15 minutes, Sakura found about 3 more articles of clothing.

"And you said you don't wear this stuff." Sakura said sarcastically. "Why don't you wear the splatter painted v-neck, jean skirt with neon green leggings that go to your knees or above, and your neon pink converse? You will need this for tomorrow at the gig." Sakura suggested.

"Why is some of the clothing neon?" Ino asked.

"Because it's the 80's! Not the 70's." Sakura said as she shook her head.

"Oh. That's cool! Can we go to the mall and get more clothing?" Ino asked.

"Not a bad suggestion. We should head out as soon as possible. I'm taking my shower first, though." Sakura said as she grabbed her clothing.

"I'll go next!" Hinata said.

"I don't even know what I'm gonna wear so, take your time." Ino said walking over to the closet.

"Wow! 11:30 already?!?! We're skipping breakfast!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura ran into the shower as fast as she could. When she got out, she was wearing a neon pink v-neck, jean shorts that went to her knees, high-tops, and a big, white ribbon with green polka dots in her hair. Next, Hinata came out of the shower wearing a oversized, lime-green shirt with a black belt, jean Capri pants, and black converse. Lastly, Ino came out of the shower wearing a Grateful Dead shirt, jean shorts, and black flip-flops. All the girls walked into their room and got whatever they needed for the mall but, there was one little problem.

"Do we have any money?" Sakura asked the girls.

Ino heard this and rummaged through her purse. She couldn't find anything at first because her purse was huge and anything that goes in her purse might never be found again. She got frustrated because she couldn't find anything so, she dumped all of her contents in her purse onto her bed. All she saw was maroon colored lipstick, mascara, and blush but, as she kept sifting through the tissues and other non-useful items, she found her purple-studded wallet. Luckily, she found two $20's, four $5's , and some pennies. Sakura looked over at Ino in confusion. The catastrophe on the bed led to some more confusion then, everything hit her.

"Ino, are you sure you don't have a dead rat somewhere in there?" Sakura asked with some sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure there is nothing in here, for now…" Ino said with much concern. She actually thought there might be rat in her purse.

Now, Sakura got the idea to do the same thing to her purse. She grabbed the oversized bag and brought it onto the bed.

"I hope to god money is in here." Sakura murmured to herself.

She crossed her fingers and then, she dumped her purse, too. Everything came out in one big, heaping pile. Sakura thought her pile was bigger than Ino's for sure and right now, she lost all hope in finding her wallet.

"HOW IN GODS NAME AM I SUPPOST TO FIND MY WALLET IN THIS FUCKING CRAP?!?!" Sakura yelled as she put her head in her hands.

"MY EARS!!! MY PRECIOUS EARS!!!" Ino said as she covered her ears and tried to regain her hearing.

"I'll help you, Sakura." Hinata said faintly.

"You would?! But, don't you need help finding your money?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"I found my money and guess where it was? It was under my bed, in a box, sealed off from the world. I need to help you re-organize your purses and your sides of your rooms." Hinata said as she got up from her bed and stared at the train-wreck on Sakura's bed.

Sakura and Ino have been jealous of how clean Hinata's corner of the room was. Her portion of the room was so clean and never messed up. Their other portions of the room looked like a bomb went off and then a tornado came around and spun everything around the room like a blender. Hinata's bed was always made and had no wrinkles in the bed sheets. On the other hand, their beds were never made. Sakura and Ino would need all the help they could get from their friend.

Hinata walked over to the pink-haired girl and kneeled down next to the bed. They both started sifting threw the extra junk that had been left dormant in Sakura's purse.

"I found that sof-I mean, hard pretzel you were looking for about a month ago." Hinata said as she pulled out the molding green piece of food.

More and more crap got thrown out and everything became so organized that they both found Sakura's pink wallet that had red hearts on it.

"Dude! Were gonna be behind for shopping! We should've called Temari and the others to go shopping with us." Ino complained as she walked into the kitchen.

"Then, why don't you call them?!" Sakura yelled as she tried to load all the good things into her purse.

"I'm just sayin'!" Ino fought back. Then, without thinking, she picked up the phone and dialed in Temari's number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang until…

"Hello?" Temari answered.

"Hey, Temari! It's Ino."

"What's up?"

"Sakura, Hinata, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall or somethin' this afternoon. Maybe around 12:30?"

"Sure! Just let me ask the others…" Temari said as she put the phone down.

Ino stood at the phone, twirling the chord around her finger.

"Guys! We have to get going in like, 13 minutes." Ino told Sakura.

Then, Temari got back on the phone.

"Tenten said she wants to come, badly. Anyway, are we gonna walk or what? And you know what else is dumb? You could've taken the elevator down here to see us, you know that?"

"We're gonna walk so, meet us down in the lobby with Tenten and we'll hopefully make it down there…hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully?"

"Sakura had a hard time finding her money and she dumped all of her things out of her purse and it doesn't look good right now."

_In the background…_

"INO!!! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!?!?! GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE AND HELP US CLEAN UP!!!" Sakura yelled.

"NO!!!" Ino yelled as she forgot to cover the phone up.

_Back to Temari and Ino…_

"I'm scared to know what happened." Temari said.

"…yeah…Anyway, see you in 10 minutes. Bye!" Ino said as she hung up.

Ino put the phone back in its proper slot and leaned on the counter, hoping that the trash would be cleaned up in the bedroom. After about a 3 minute wait and still hearing trash being thrown around the room, Ino decided to walk into the train wreck.

"There you are, Ino-pig. Where in gods fucking name have you been?!" Sakura ranted on.

"Don't hurt me! I was talking to Temari and telling asking them to come to the mall with us. That's when you got into a hissy fit and was yelling at me to get of the 'damn phone'!" Ino said using air quotes.

"…That's startling. You guys need to go to therapy." Hinata said while throwing what was left of the junk in the tiny trash can in the corner.

"That's actually a good suggestion." Ino said as she smiled.

"Good luck with that." Hinata said.

Then, Sakura looked at the clock and realized something.

"DO YOU REALIZE WE HAVE TO FUCKING GO, INO?!" Sakura ranted on yet again.

"I now _strongly_ suggest you go to therapy. You can't take all of your anger out on poor Ino." Hinata said wisely.

"Who care?! We have to go!" Sakura said as she grabbed her cleaned out purse and grabbed both Hinata and Ino's hands. She drug them out the house door, not caring that the door was unlocked and literally ran into a certain someone…

"Hey! Watch where you're going, crazy people!" Kiba yelled down the hallway.

"Sorry! My friend is on crack!" Ino yelled and then got hit in the head by Sakura.

"Crack?" A certain Inuzuka mumbled to himself.

* * *

I hoped you peoplezzz liked it! The 4th chapter should be coming out soon! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4:Anger Management

Here we go onto chapter 4! I'm sooo excited! I don't own anything in the story mentioned, so yeah…let's get going! ;)

**Chapter 4: Anger Management**

_**Friday June 10, 1983 Las Vegas Strip**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Thealarm clock blared into Ino's ear. Ino groaned in displeasure of waking up. Groggy and tired, she put her purple pillow over her head.

"Make it STOP!" She moaned out.

Sakura just woke up because of Ino complaining.

"Shut it OFF then, if you're that smart. Typical blonde…" The pink hair girl complained.

Now, Hinata was up because of the two bickering between each other. 5 minutes passed with the alarm clock still screeching like hawk in the room. It was tiring her out and she wanted to get back to sleep. The white-eyed girl got up from her cozy bed and walked across the floor to get to Ino's nightstand. She tried to find the button while squinting to see the flashing red buttons on the screen.

'_3:45am? Why would you set you're alarm clock for this time for god's sake?' _Hinata asked herself.

"Ino? Why did you set the alarm for 3:45 this morning?" Hinata asked with much confusion.

"I don't know? I guess I was too lazy to go to 6 instead of 3." Ino muffled out while half of her face was slammed into the pillow.

Hinata sighed heavily. She walked out of her room she shared with the two terrors and headed for the kitchen. The milky-eyed girl pulled out a bowl and a spoon, Corn Flakes and milk from the fridge. She put the cereal and milk in the bowl and dipped the spoon in soon after. Hinata then walked over to the couch and flipped on the TV and turned on Popeye the sailor man. She made herself comfortable on the couch and watched Olive Oyl being saved by Popeye himself. Hinata forgot all about her cold food sitting on her lap as she sat there for about 15 minutes. She was taking an interest in Popeye and not her food. When she looked down her early breakfast it became super soggy.

"Crap." She mumbled to herself.

She decided that since her food was not completely soaked that she would just dump it in the trash can. So, she got up from her comfy spot on the couch and walked over to the kitchen area and dumped the food away. She put the bowl and spoon in the sink gently. Hinata heard something strange in her friend's room so, she decided to investigate. She went to check on her friends. She peeked through the side of the door frame and saw Ino and Sakura sprawled out on their beds. Ino was snoring and drooling on her pillow. Her rear end was sticking in the air like a dog playing with his toy stupidly. Sakura was laying on her stomach and her arms and legs were all hanging off of the bed. She kicked her covers onto the floor.

"That's just nasty." She whispered to herself.

Hinata crept down the hall back to the kitchen and to the living room where she then crawled onto the couch and back to her now freezing cold sitting spot. Popeye was now replaced with Scooby Doo. She was now bored of watching cartoons so she started to think about something.

"_Who was that guy we ran into earlier yesterday? Ino said his name was like Kiba or something? He was carrying a guitar case with him. I wonder if he is going to be playing at the Vertigo Club? That would just be weird. I bet you he's my age! I should ask him today or something if he is going to be playing at the club." _Hinata thought to herself. _"Whatever. I need sleep"_. She yawned and laid down.

With that final thought he drifted to sleep thinking about the strange encounter with Kiba.

2 HOURS LATER…

"She's not moving, Sakura. We should jump on her or something." Ino suggested.

"Don't be stupid you blonde! Jumping on her will only damage her for the concert tonight!" Sakura exclaimed as she hit Ino over the head.

Hinata woke up while the two girls were bickering yet again and pointing fingers at each other.

"Guys. Hello? I'm awake now." Hinata said.

The two of them were still at each other's throats.

"Hello?" Hinata questioned as she got up from the couch.

She stood in front of the two girls.

"Guys." She said a bit louder than normal.

They still didn't acknowledge her.

"GUYS! LISTEN FOR ONCE GOD DAMMIT! DO YOU THINK I CAN'T HEAR ALL OF THE STUFF YOU ARE SAYING? YOU'RE OBLIVIOUS TO EVERYTHING AROUND YOU WHEN YOU ARE FIGHTING! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs at the two girls.

Ino and Sakura stood and stared at Hyuga who blew her lid.

"…um…wow! That. Was . COOL!" Ino exclaimed.

"God damn, Hinata! I never knew you could scream!" Sakura stated.

Hinata was fuming right now so she marched into her room and slammed the door. Ino and Sakura stared at the door until they heard a blood curdling scream coming from their room. Hinata blew up yet again.

WITH HINATA…

Hinata opened one of the three windows in the room and screamed.

"I HAVE A BUNCH OF FUCKING ANIMALS FOR FRIENDS! THEY NEED TO GO TO FUCKING THERAPY OR I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I WILL HANG MY SELF! GAHHH!" Hinata screamed out of the 21st floor window.

People below her stared at her in confusion. She slammed the window shut and ran to the bedroom door.

"I hope to god you didn't just hear what I yelled. I need help. Badly." Hinata said.

Sakura and Ino heard every little thing she said. The quiet and shy guitarist now just became a yelling machine.

"Uh…Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"You just blew up twice in one day." Sakura stated.

"I did? Oh, I did…Yeah. I know I did. You know why?" Hinata questioned.

"Uh…us?" Sakura said as she pointed at Ino.

"Fuck yeah. I hope to god I don't blow up one more time or I swear to fucking god **I WILL **hang myself and **IT WON'T** be pretty." Hinata said in a aggravated tone. Then, she slammed the door shut.  
-

I just HAD to write this! The quiet one of the group explodes with much fury and anger! MWHAHAHAHA! Lolzzz R&R please! ^^ I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
